hey pretty girl ! do you want to be mine
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: what if naruto is a late bloomer girl and no one know it,and one day her secret is reveald and thus made her as a target of bully especially from girl who said she is ugly and sasuke (her secret crush).cant take it anymore naruto decided is going with jiraiya for training.and guess who is this pretty lady in front of konoha gate 3 years later FEMNARUTO dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

Rejoice minna !I got beta reader for this story (yay ^_^) you don't have to keep up with my horrible bad grammar anymore

well anyway with this I can continou to write this story in the future

Chapter 1  
Today is another day in Konoha village. The birds are chirping happily to welcome another new day, but lets forget about birds and see Naruto, our cute yet lonely heroine in her small apartment. You asked me why I called Naruto her? Well, readers let me tell you the real tale of Naruto.  
Well, as you already know, Kyuubi was attacking Konoha and destroyed everything in its way. The yondaime or we can call him Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father bravely fought Kyuubi. In another place Namikaze Kushina, or her maiden name Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother died not long after she gave birth to Naruto.  
When the yondaime Minato realized he couldn't kill Kyuubi because its too strong, he sacrificed himself to seal Kyuubi in his daughter with the hope his daughter would become a hero, because he was afraid the villagers would not accept his daughter as a heroine (which came true), he put a jutsu on his daughter so she would look like boy until she reached a certain age  
And so he died sealing Kyuubi into Naruto  
Present time (still author pov)  
Naruto really wanted to go back to sleep today, but she couldn't even though she would have another boooorriing D rank mission which consists of searching for a cat and fixing another fence, slowly she scrubbed her eyes with a dazed blank look on her face.  
But after a few seconds she really woke up and saw her clock on the bedside table. It showed 8 o'clock and she knew she was already late. Yesterday they, I mean Sasuke, Sakura (bi**h, I am sorry Sakura lovers) and her teacher, Kakashi-Sensei promised that today they would gather at 8:30 at the bridge and if she doesn't hurry up she would be very late.  
Well, even though Kakashi-Sensei is usually late by more than 1 or 2 hours everyday, but late isn't really her style so she got up and reached for her towel and toothpaste and walked to the bathroom, slowly she took of her clothes and let cool water run down her skin.  
Her short messy blonde hair was tame because its wet from water that came down directly on her head, her skin looked pale even though its not as pale as an Uchiha.  
Even though she is already 14 years old she still has a flat chest maybe even flatter than Sakura, she bound it with bandages so its looks smaller, her voice still hadn't changed yet, her face still had baby fat on it, and with messy short blond hair, she perfectly looked like boy even at this age.  
Moreover her baggy orange jumpsuit that she wears everyday, really covered her girl like body and made her look bigger. Its not like she hid it from her friends, its just until now she had never bothered to correct people who called her a boy, and the truth is she really preferred being a boy rather than a girl because she didn't have to attend the classes for kunoichi.  
Because its too girly! Who wants to wears a stupid dress that even didn't cover her legs and shows most of your body, to be freely seen by others, and-and do that s-seduce stuff. "Uuurrghh, I'd rather die than I have to wear that heavy make up." Naruto shivered while she went out of the bathroom and tried to warm herself with a cup of ramen  
After she locked up her apartment she pulled out the keys and walked to the street she sighed "Here we go another day of scorn" she thought when all the people that passed her looked at her with a disgusted and angry face.  
Naruto learned a long time ago to ignore the people, and let them do whatever they wanted, its safer that way. She came closer to the bridge and put on this fake smile and hyper face on. "Sa-ku-ra chaaan Ohayooo!" The truth is Naruto never liked Sakura but she does like to annoy her.  
"Hn, dobe your late." and there is another person that she didn't like and she was soooo ** at GREAT Uchiha-sama. Naruto sighed and glared at her one sided rival.  
"Hah, today will be a looong day."


	2. Chapter 2

SOO this is chapter 2 that already edit by my beta reader and I hope you would like it So enjoy the story ^_^

disclamer:naruto not mine duh belive it!

Chapter 2  
Naruto pov  
"Hah" I did not count how many times I had sighed today but I know I'd done it a lot, "I know you do not like to go back to that house." I talked to the cat that I had just caught , the cat owner was searching for him and asked the Hokage to help her, so that sadistic and perverted old Jiji made us do this stupid D rank mission  
"Meww" that cat stared at me with his big eyes as if pleading with me to not give it back to his owner, "I know, I know, that stupid, big, fat, ugly lady, who would want to be her pet anyway, but it's my mission you know."  
"Meow!" I sigh and then gently pick him up and carry him in my hands. Looks like he likes it, he snuggles more and he is purring as if he is comfortable in my embrace.  
"Hey guys I found him." I shout out aloud to get my team mates attention, Sasuke looks grim as usual and Sakura still has her bi**h [Edit note: has her bi**h what? You are using the term bi**h as a descriptive. You need to say what you are describing.]. Sensei is the only one who looks happy when he sees me in the distance. He turns his eye and smiles.  
"Good job, Naruto." he ruffles my hair and makes it messier than before, "Kakashi-sensei! Don't do that!" I shout at him and he just teases me more.  
"Really? Finally we can have a rest." Sakura wipes her sweat from her big forehead with her handkerchief.  
"Hn" Sasuke followed behind.  
"Teme, you better appreciate me more after this." I said.  
"Why I should I appreciate the loser of the village?" he asked coldly.  
The truth is my heart really hurt when I heard him say that to me, but I take a deep breath and close my eyes.  
I know I should already be used to harsh words from the villagers but to hear it from your crush. It really hurt, but, I can't show that because I Uzumaki Naruto can't appear weak.  
"Teme! At least I am not some emo bastard with... duck **." I laugh.  
And surprisingly it worked Sasuke stopped in the middle of the street and looked at me with so much rage, but then he closed his eyes and the murderous aura disappeared. "Usuratonkachi." He finally said.  
"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU SAY TO SASUKE-KUN, LOOK NOW HE'S ANGRY!" Sakura shouts at me with her bi**hy voice, and then she hit my head hard. "Stupid idiot." She said after that she left to chase after Sasuke.  
"W-wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"  
And so in the end I was left all alone again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and sensei gave me his smile "Jya, I think I will deliver him to his owner alone, madam looks very worried about her lost cat." Then he left me alone, I think I better go home, seeing I have nothing to do and the missions are over for today.  
Ah, maybe I will stop in at Teuchi's ramen shop. It's not like I'm crazy about ramen but at that place I feel secure, besides Iruka-sensei, uncle Teuchi and his daughter are always kind to me, unlike the other villagers.  
Lazily, I walked through the center of the city and I really hate it, because every time I do, the villagers always look at me with so much hate. It's not my fault that Kyuubi killed their families. I am not the nine tailed Kyuubi but they seem to not understand that and selfishly blame it all on me.  
"Welcome!" I heard uncle Teuchi sound from behind the door, and it really makes my day when I come into the shop and uncle Teuchi and his daughter Ayame welcome me with their smiles.  
"Uncle Teuchi, miso ramen, please!" I said to him with my true smile.  
"Right a way!" This time I heard him from the kitchen.  
"Naruto, are you finished with your mission?" I heard a voice that I had known very well from when I was just a little kid.  
"Iruka-sensei! Yes, It was a piece of cake." I proudly said to my ex-teacher and my only family besides Hokage-jiji.  
"So ka, then lets celebrate it, I will treat you to A bowl of ramen." smiled Iruka-sensei.  
"Okaay" I agree, after finishing a bowl of ramen in one gulp.  
"Uncle Teuchi, one more bowl! Put it on Iruka-sensei's tab." I said happily.  
"WHAT! Naruto I said just ONE bowl of ramen! ONE!"  
"Okay! One bowl of ramen, ready to eat."  
"What! Teuchi-san, please, don't take Naruto's side!" Iruka-sensei panicked looking at the bowlS of ramen stacked beside me. I bid Iruka-sensei a good bye, and then I went home. Like always, I can see someone wrote something on my front door "Die monster!" or something like "Die Trash!" I felt so sad every time I saw this. Why can't they understand that it's not my fault.  
I laid my head on my pillow and slept dreamlessly that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys long time no see, how you have been? Well I am feel GREAT because I just passed my mid term test hahaha(somehow)

I am so sorry it took so long for me to updated but I had this stupid mountain of quizes and assigments

And please blame to my lazyness do not worry I do not have intention(did I write it right?) to abonden this story I just need spare time to do it

Anyway,please enjoy next chappies

Disclamer: naruto not mine,really

Chapter4

The first time I open my eyes I saw was my gray ceiling I like to zone out a few minutes before I wake up in the morning, I undressed myself in my room and throw all my clothes into the basket

After I took a bath I grab my bandage and bind it up around breasts,they already small now look even more smaller,I sigh it such a mystery for me why the others girls want they breasts big anyway I mean they are just get in the way,I feel somehow lucky my breasts are small

Thats why I like to wear baggy orange jump suit not only they are baggy but they hide my breast,eventhough by normal clotches they already look as flat as wall. Its not like the shop owner would give me another piece of clotches for me to wear anyway .This orange jump suit is the only one they would sell it to me

I am not blame them though if they forgot that I am a girl, for all my life I have been acting like fool,idiotic boy. I never let anyone know I have a long silky blonde hair,before I went out usually I tie it in bun chinesse style and slip it in my the back of my head

I prefer to life like a boy, eventhough there are so many great kunoichi in this viliage but without a doubt there are a diffrent ways of teaching between male and female ninja

Female ninja have a lesson like a cooking(well that okay after all I live alone so I can cook),flower arrangement(YUCKS!),sew (not my thing) and the worse how to flirts with male that. Abosolutely .no .way .In .hell. . .

In the other hands male ninja more focus on ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu,etc which will be needed in the fight,I prefer to do more boy like traning it more fun that way. I will be more stronger than any male in this village and proved it to them all that I am not a monster like they said to me

My last thought really made me feel depresssed,I sigh and then I breath in and let it go usually I do that as my fuel of energy,beside today I am determine to ask hokage jiji to give me at least c rank mission because all of this D rank mission made me crazy

With a new feeling I open my door to my new day

Hokkage office,1700

"JIJII give me at least C rank mission!,this D rank mission is full of crap"I glared at jiji before Iruka sensei hit me with his thick book that I-donot-know-where-he-pull-it-at. Its like that book show up whenever he wants it, it crazy I know but belived it, its true

"Its hurt a lot iruka sensei"I whined

"For once I agree with naruto"sasuke suddenly that the first time I heard him said more than three words,I clapped my hand

"Sugoi na sasuke I just knew that you can speak more than three words" after I said that he glare at me with his uchiha its useless for me though I had seen more deadly glare for all my life,I mentallly add

"Naaruto how dare you said that to sasuke"here she come pink haired b***H I pace hit my head in the place where iruka sensei hit me before so it is hurt so much.I looked at iruka sensei searching for help

"Its your fault,please show your respect to hokage sama" Iruka sensei put both of his hand in his waist and back to his I-am-your-teacher-you-are-my-student mode and when he is like this nobody can win

I pout,hokage jiji just laugh and wave his hand at iruka sensei" It is okay iruka, Naruto is right. It is time for me to give you a higher rank mission" he give mehis grandfather smile that never fail to make me feel save since I was a kid

"Izuna san please come in"

If I know this mission is my dome I would never suggest it,but at that time I have not relized how dangerous and how this mission turn out revealed my secret that lead to disaster and misery

Okay that for today chapter I hope you still faithfully wait for it.I do not know when I will update it but I hope as soon as possible thanks ^_^

Oh and by the way I want to open the poll if when naruto came back later should he have ears and tail from kyuubi or not thank you


End file.
